Pineapples: The Lesser Known Fruit
by The Black Cat
Summary: This is for a fic challenge at Marauding Mayhem I just want to see what u guys think! It's in the Maurader era and well just read it i hate writing summaries cause i suck at them: P If you liked Maurader Insanity u'll like this!R


Disclaimer: I do not own the Mauraders or Lily or Snape or Trogdor the Burninatar thank you and goodnight!!  
  
Author's Note: This is for a fic challenge at Marauding Mayhem and I thought I'd post it and see what you guys thought of it*smiles* Cesia: this is true Lorie: I like it!!*smiles* Cesia: you like everything Lorie: that's not true!! Cesia: name one thing you don't like Lorie: I don't like cottage cheese*smiles* Cesia: -_-" TBC: eh heheh ^ ^;; well okay then lets head to the story!! Joe:*scowls* don't read it!! TBC:*smacks Joe* SHUT UP!!  
  
James, Remus, and Peter were walking around looking for Sirius.  
  
"Do you think he got caught?" Remus asked.  
  
"Doing what?" James replied.  
  
"This is Sirius we're talking about." Remus said, looking behind himself, down the hall.  
  
"Oh, right." James looked up at the ceiling. Half expecting Sirius to be up there. Peter was silent and looking around the hall, scared for his life. I wonder why.  
  
They continued walking until they came to a closet with strange, animal- like sounds coming out of it. Peter looked scared and hide behind James. James shook his head st Peter, thinking what a scardy-cat he was. Remus was walking very slowly toward the door. Then when his hand was inches away from the door knob, the door swung open and out jumped a S shaped dragon like thing with a giant beefy arm.  
  
"Trogdor duna nuna nuna nuna Trogdor!!" sang the S shaped dragon thingy. The two boys stared. Peter in fear, James well, he was just staring. Remus was stuck behind the door and was pretty much unconscious.  
  
"Who and what are you?!" James asked.  
  
"I'm Trogdor the Burninatar!" Trogdor said, triumphantly.  
  
"DUN DUN DUNNN!" They all looked around for the source of the noise except Remus who was still stuck behind the door.  
  
"What the hell?!" James looked around.  
  
"Drums, drums in the deep," Peter whimpered. Trogdor finally noticed Peter was there, labeled him as weak, and decided upon dinner. Trogdor gave a toothy dragon grin at Peter. Peters eyes bulleged out of his head and he took of running down the hall, Trogdor on his heels, flaming at every opportunity.  
  
"Interesting...." James said staring after Trogdor and Peter.  
  
"What's interesting?" Remus asked, he was now standing beside James, rubbing his head.  
  
"Nothing," James said and they started walking again. And walked. And walked. Until they came to another closet with weird noises coming out of it. James and Remus stared.  
  
"There's another dragon in there! Isn't there?!" Remus yelled, looking at the ceiling.  
  
(Um... er... maybe... erm... No!*nervous*)  
  
"I am not opening that door!!" Remus yelled at the ceiling.  
  
(But... but you have to!)  
  
"Uh... Moony who are you talking to?" James asked, seriously worrying about Remus' sanity.  
  
"Can't you hear her?!" Remus asked, staring at James.  
  
"No.... should I?" James looked more worried.  
  
(Ha! Ha! He can't hear me only you!*grins*)  
  
"Damn you!!" Remus started shaking his fist at the ceiling.  
  
(Muehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe*grins*)  
  
James stared at Remus, thinking about sneaking away and contacting St. Mungos. But at that moment the closet door flung open and Sirius jumped out landing on Remus. James blinked. Sirius licked Remus' face like a dog.  
  
"ARGH!!" Remus yelled. "Get off Sirius!!"  
  
"Your no fun!" Sirius whined and jumped up. James laughed and shook his head. Remus glared at Sirius and got up, dusting imaginary dust off his robes.  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked pointing infront of them. Remus and James turned their heads to see what he was pointing at. They saw a spiky, circle/cylinder shaped, yellowish, greenish thing with leaves sticking out of the top sitting on a petistul in the middle of the hall. Remus and James shrugged and they all three crept over to it.  
  
Sirius started poking it from every angle possible.  
  
"I wouldn't touch it Sirius." Remus warned.  
  
"You wouldn't but I would," Sirius said and continued poking it.  
  
"DUN DUN DUNNNN!" The three boys looked around for where the noise was coming from.  
  
"This is crazy!" James sighed. Sirius got a weird look in his eyes and looked down at the thing.  
  
"It's this! It speaks!" he shouted and raised the thing(*coughpineapplecough*) in the air like on The Lion King when Simba is born and stuff.  
  
"Put it down!" Remus yelled at Sirius. James had a giant sweatdrop on his head. Sirius ignored Remus.  
  
"It's holy! It is a holy thing!" he said, set it back on the pedistul and started bowing down to it. Remus and James both had giant sweatdrops on their heads. Lily picked this moment to walk up.  
  
"What is he doing?" she asked.  
  
"I think he's worshipping that thing." James said pointing to the thing.  
  
"You know that's just a pineapple right?" Lily asked.  
  
"DUN DUN DUNNNN!" They all looked around.  
  
"Where the hell is that coming from?!" James shouted.  
  
"A pineapple?" Remus asked Lily.  
  
"Yea, a pineapple is a fruit. That is a pineapple." she pointed at the pineapple on the pedistul.  
  
"Why is there a pineapple on a pedistul in the middle of the hall?" Remus asked. Lily shrugged.  
  
"Sirius! It's just a pineapple!" James called to Sirius who was still bowing down to the pineapple.  
  
"It's a holy pineapple, it demands respect!" Sirius yelled back, still bowing. Remus sighed.  
  
"Oh my," Lily giggled. "You guys are such idiots."  
  
"Sirius is the one worshiping a fruit," James grumbled. Lily and Remus started laughing.  
  
All of a sudden James and Remus burst out dancing like 'Nsync and singing Whiteflag by "Dido". Sirius joined in and they were all dancing like they were in an 'Nsync music video and singing.  
  
"Eh?" Lily looked rather confused. She heard laughing behind her and turned around to see Snape standing there laughing his head off. "Severus!" She said in a warning tone, taking out her wand.  
  
Snape held up his hands defeated, still laughing and with a flick of his wand, Remus and James stopped dancing. Sirius on the other hand kept dancing. Everyone stared. He stopped.  
  
"What?" he asked. Snape snorted, quite amused.  
  
"I wouldn't laugh! I saw you dancing and singing before, Snivelus!" Sirius grinned at Snape. James and Remus started laughing, getting wonderful mental images of Snape dancing and singing in a tutu.  
  
"But she was twelve when she did that!" Lily protested in Snape's defense. James and Remus and Sirius laughed harder.  
  
"I'm not a girl!" Snape growled.  
  
"Oh, sowee," Lily said sheepishly.  
  
"I am very manly," Snape continued and flexed his muscles and his shirt ripped off to show bodybuilder type muscles. Everyone stared.  
  
Sirius snuck up behind Snape and used a safety pin to poke a hole in the muscles. The muscles deflated with a sound like a balloon. Everyone stared. Then burst out laughing, even Lily.  
  
Snape glared at them all and walked over to the pineapple. "Thanks for the fruit!" he grinned and ran off. Sirius stopped laughing and stared after Snape.  
  
"No! Not the Holy Pineapple!" Sirius shouted then fainted in sock.  
  
"DUN DUN DUNNNNN!"  
  
The End!  
  
Author's Note: what did y'all think??? hmmmmm....??? Cesia: just tell her already!!*scowls* TBC: someones in a bad mood... could it be about Joe Cesia: O_O NO!! Joe: huh? What about me?*playing cards with Lorie* TBC: oh nothing*grins* Cesia: wait doesn't he know? TBC: oh yea. I forgot^ ^;; Cesia: -_-" Lorie:*smiles* TBC: okay if you guys like it and i get enough reviews I might do another chapter! I already have it all planned out Cesia: she planned ahead-_-" TBC: yup!^ ^ it's a whole thing with the Mauraders going and rescuing the pineapple and a pineapple cult and well you'll see if i get enough reviews asking for another chapter!! CIAO!! Cesia/Joe:*scowl and wave* Lorie:*smiles and waves*  
  
REVIEW!!!! or or or the gnomes will come and get you!! 


End file.
